End of the World?
by AsaKikuFangirl17
Summary: In the wake of a zombie apocalypse, Sora and Cloud find themselves uniting with Leon and Riku to survive. Eventual LeonXCloud, RikuXSora. Rating will probably go up
1. Chapter 1

Cloud's POV

I was on the couch, watching TV. I had to pick my younger brother, Sora, up in about two hours when his school finished. There was just some lame commercial on when it suddenly changed to the news, with a red bar running on the bottom of the screen flashing "WARNING". The news anchor started talking about a zombie apocalypse.

"What the heck?" I said. It sounded like one of those games Sora sometimes played.

But sure enough, as I continued watching the news, they had footage of zombies and people running around screaming. Crap….that means Sora would be in danger! I grabbed my cell phone and text Sora, "_Go hide in a closet. Zombie apocalypse, no joke. I'll be there soon._" I then got up, grabbed First Tsurugi, some other swords, a first aid kit, and a handgun I had for Sora and drove off to his school. Thank God Traverse Town is easy to navigate.

Sora's POV

I groaned as I laid my head down on my desk. Algebra 2 was just too boring to actually pay attention too! The lesson finished and everyone started to do their homework. I sighed as I pulled my book out of my backpack. Out of nowhere, my teacher shrieked and ran to turn on the classroom TV. The news flashed onto the screen with a warning of a zombie apocalypse.

"What?" I thought as I saw my classmates start to scream and run out of the classroom. "What do I do?!"

Before I could freak out too much I received a text from my older brother Cloud saying he's coming and to hide in the closet. I dashed out of the room, into a nearby janitor's closet and locked the door.

Cloud's POV

I had driven up to the front of Sora's school and saw kids and teachers running out. I hoped Sora had gotten my text and hid. I text him again asking his where he was hiding and _thankfully_ got a response back that he was hiding in the janitor's closet on the second floor. I got out of the car, grabbed two of the smaller blades of First Tsurugi, along with the handgun, then went into the school.

It didn't seem like there were many zombies or bodies in here…but better safe than sorry. Plus I did see a few zombies (which I killed) and dead students or teachers with chunks of flesh missing, dead on the ground.

"Ew…" I said. I was now on the second story so I yelled for Sora. "Sora! Where are you?"

"Cloud? Is that you?" came the distant voice of Sora.

"Yes it's me. Now get out here and let's move!" I called back as I made my way towards his voice.

Sora's POV

I crouched down in the far left corner of the closet. Cloud had texted me earlier asking where I was hiding. I replied that I was in the janitor's closet on the second floor. All I could do now was wait patiently for Cloud to arrive. Outside I could hear scream of students and the groans of…zombies? I prayed that they wouldn't find me in here.

About 10 minutes had passed and I could hear a voice down the hallway.

"Sora! Where are you?" That sounded like Cloud!

"Cloud? Is that you?" I replied, hoping it would be him.

"Yes it's me. Now get out here and let's move!" As I heard that I stood up quickly and opened the door. I stepped out into the hallway and could see Cloud running towards me.

"Cloud! Thank goodness you're here!" I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now let's go okay? And take this gun, you may need it," he sounded a little irritated.

"Are you okay, Cloud?" I grabbed the gun and we ran out of the school toward Cloud's car.

"Yes and no. Zombie apocalypse. Bad. But I do have First Tsurugi, the car, and first aid. Good." Cloud said as he held up two of the smaller blades. "Get in the car and let's go."

I climbed into the passenger seat, barely buckling my seatbelt before Cloud was zooming down the road.

Leon's POV

It seemed like a boring day. Riku and I were just watching TV, we didn't have work today. Only mildly decent thing on was a rerun of LOST. Right at the suspenseful part of the rerun, the news flashed on the screen.

"Really? What could be so important?" Riku complained.

The news anchor frantically spoke of a zombie apocalypse. "Well, apparently _that _is what is so important," I retorted. I grabbed my gunblade and Riku grabbed his sniper rifle and pistol. I then also grabbed some of the other guns we'd collected over the years, ammo, and some first aid. Just as I grabbed my keys and we were about to go to the car, zombies burst in.

I backed up a bit, and started alternately slashing and shooting at zombies. Riku cocked his pistol after backing up and started to shoot as well. Soon enough, we were able to get out of the apartment and get to my car. We had both received a few cuts, but nothing too bad. We drove off into the deeper part of Traverse Town.

Riku's POV  
"So where are we going anyways Leon?" I asked my brother. We were in his car, just driving deeper into town.

"Subway Station, thinking we can get out of here through it. By the way, your laptop and charger are still in here too so we'll have computer access," Leon responded.

"Okay. And really? I thought I left them at Zexion's place."

"No, it's in the backseat. When I picked you up then you threw it back there and forgot about it."

I shrugged and turned the radio on. This was going to be a long drive. It was only an hour, but we'd probably be shooting zombies on the way there. I could see Leon constantly checking the mirrors for zombies and actual humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's POV

Once we left the school there was chaos all around us. Cloud was driving 70 mph. Outside the car all I saw were the dead bodies, the terrified living people, and the zombies.

"Cloud, where are we going?" I asked, constantly looking out the passenger window.

"Radiant Garden, I think that's the safest place to be right now" Cloud replied, not once looking away from the road in front of us.

"Cloud…I'm really scared…what are we gonna do? Everyone's dying…" I looked up at Cloud, fear clearly written all over my face.

Cloud's POV

Sora had just asked what we were going to do. "We are going to go straight to Radiant Garden, stop only if necessary. IF needed we will fight. And by we, I mean mostly me. You only fight zombies if necessary. Okay?"

Sora just nodded.

I continued driving, dodging zombies and we eventually got out of Traverse Town. We got to Twilight Town and then the car started having issues…darn old Firebird.

I sighed and once it stopped started grabbing our supplies. "Sora, give me Tsu's holster."

I held one of the larger parts of First Tsurugi in my right hand and held other supplies in my left. Sora had the gun I gave him in both hands and the rest of the supplies on his back, shaking a bit.

Sora's POV

It was quiet, way to quiet. I turned in circles, checking all directions for any signs of danger.

"Sora, get ready!" I heard Cloud yell I turned around to face my worst nightmare. Zombies. A whole pack of them.

"Oh my god…" I whispered under my breathe.

Cloud didn't hesitate, he ran straight to the zombies and started to slash their heads right of their cold, reanimated bodies.

All I could do was stare, unmoving from my spot in front of the Firebird. The zombies started to get closer and closer. Cloud killed as many as he could, but I knew I had to do something.

Slowly, I cocked the gun and raised it in front of my body. I mindlessly started to shoot at the undead pack.

Leon's POV

We have been driving for approximately an hour now. Traverse Town could only be seen from our rearview mirrors now. There were no zombies around us, but we never let our guard down.

I sighed and continued driving down the abandoned road. So far this zombie apocalypse was REALLY boring.

Wait…I think I see something up ahead of us. I cracked open the driver window to see if I could hear anything. I started to hear the sound of gunshots up ahead. When I heard that sound I started to drive faster, finally some action.

I looked over to the passenger side of the car, I saw Riku already loading his gun. That little bastard, he's gonna get some action before me.

Finally, we reached the scene of the ongoing action. There were a bunch of zombies, and I believe…2 humans fighting them.

"Looks like they could use some help" I smirked at Riku. We grabbed our loaded guns, stepped out of the car, and joined the party.

Riku's POV

"Finally! We get to shoot some of these undead motherfuckers!" I shouted. Leon and I rushed forward and started shooting them.

Soon enough I could see two humans, one fighting with a fairly large sword and the other looked like he was about my age, maybe a year younger. After about 5 minutes, the four of us were standing surrounded by zombies' corpses. The tall blond guy was the first one to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud's POV

"Thanks for helping us out. Name's Cloud, and this is my little brother Sora. You?" I said, truly thankful for the help.

"Leon, and this is my brother Riku," said the brunet. "Where are you headed?"

"We're on our way to Radiant Garden. Figured it was safer there than anywhere else, but our dad's old Firebird broke down. Kinda stuck walking, you?" I responded.

"Same, only our car won't die. Mercedes S-Guard. Guessing you're in trouble then. Maybe you can tag along with us…." Leon said.

Sora's POV

I'm shaking…I can't stop shaking. This guy 'Leon' just offered to drive us, that was really nice.

I was going to say thank you, but no words come out of my mouth. What's wrong with me? I pick up my hands and stare at them, my shaking starts to get worse and my eyes widen.

"Okay, I'm FREAKING out…oh my god…." I thought to myself. Am I traumatized or something?

I look down at all the dead bodies surrounding us….I feel like I'm going to throw up. I don't think I can handle this….

Cloud's POV

I looked over at Sora, he was shaking. "Sora? Sor, you okay?" I kneeled in front of him. "Sora?"

He just stared at me and I could tell he was trying to speak, but couldn't. I bit my lip. "Sora, calm down a bit. Sit down, okay?" Once he was sitting and had hopefully calmed down a bit I looked over at Leon. "I'm guessing you don't have any ideas on curing mutism caused by trauma?" I certainly had no idea how to, and I was probably going to go insane if we couldn't get him to speak again….

Leon's POV

"Umm, I don't really know. Maybe we should just leave him alone for a while so he can calm down, then see if he'll be able to talk again…" I replied, trying reassure Cloud.

"God, what a drama queen…" I heard Riku mutter under his breath. I glared at him and jabbed my elbow into his ribs.

"In a mean time why don't we pack up my car with some of your supplies so we can get to a safer location for the night," I watched as Cloud stood up and slowly led Sora over to my car. Once he was safely seated in the backseat, Cloud went over to his car.

I walked over and helped Cloud carry over some weapons and supplies while Riku picked up the supplies that Sora dropped before.

We stuffed most of the supplies in the trunk, putting the remaining supplies on the floor in the backseat.

I nodded at Cloud and Riku, then opened the door to the driver's seat. Riku sat down in the passenger's seat while Cloud sat in the back, once again attempting to calm down his brother.

I sighed and started the engine, then carefully maneuvered around the dead bodies, trying not to ruin my car. Once that was successfully accomplished, I put my sunglasses on and sped down the road.

We have quite a trip ahead of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku's POV

An hour later, I could see what was probably a hotel ahead. "Hey, Leon, you see that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we'll go ahead and check it out. Maybe we can get a room or worse case scenario stay in a parking garage."

I nodded and looked back at Cloud and his traumatized brother Sora. In all honesty, I did feel a bit bad for him. I could tell by how he was acting that he clearly had never seen someone or something die before, let alone held a gun. But it was okay now I guess, he had fallen asleep soon after Leon had started driving, he was leaning on his brother's shoulder. I turned back and sighed. Maybe I would try to talk with him and apologize once he woke up….maybe.

Sora's POV

I heard car doors slamming and opened my eyes to see Leon and Riku standing outside the car.

"Sora, are you awake? We think we found a safe place to stay for the night…" Cloud said gently, trying not to startle me.

I looked over at him and nodded, we both unbuckled and stepped outside. Leon and Riku had grabbed some supplies already and Cloud went to go help them. I walked to the trunk and picked up a backpack. Once everyone had something to carry we all started walking toward the hotel.

"I think it'll be safe here tonight," Leon said as we stepped through the front doors of the hotel. This whole hotel looked abandoned, not a person in sight.

"What do we do now?" I heard Riku ask.

"Well since were kind of in danger in this zombie apocalypse, I don't think anyone would mind if we stay here for the night…" Leon responded.

"You're probably right, let's get a room key and go find a room," Cloud said walking behind the front desk, and grabbing a room key. "Luxury suite, here we come!" he smiled over at everyone. Leon and Riku smirked and walked over to the elevators.

Once we found our room, Cloud opened the door and we entered our room for the night.

Leon's POV

"Dude, look at this place! Totally awesome!" Riku shouted and jumped onto the oversized mattress.

"Okay well, it's 9 P.M. so we should discuss sleeping situations," I said. "Why don't we rip up a napkin and 'draw straws,'" I continued as I ripped up a random napkin and held the pieces evenly in my hand, "Let's get this over with. Longest two get bed."

Everyone took a piece, and Riku and Sora ended up with the longest pieces. Sora looked at everyone, then silently walked over and sat on the bed, staring at the comforter.

"Why don't we take extra pillows off the bed and have a makeshift bed?" Cloud suggested. I nodded in agreement and we started to prepare for the night.

Riku's POV

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. I guess now was as good a time as any to 'talk' with Sora and apologize. "Hey, Sora," I said.

He turned around to look at me and stared, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I don't know if you heard me or not, but I called you a drama queen. Sorry, I realize you have probably never shot anything and all before today. So yeah," I trailed off looking at him.

At first he looked a little pissed at the drama queen thing, but I guess he accepted my apology. He gave me a tiny smile and tried to talk. I sighed at his inability to talk, but whatever.

"Night Sora, I guess I'll see you in the morning," I said and laid down under the covers before falling asleep.

Cloud's POV

Leon and I grabbed all of the extra pillows and a few extra blankets and started laying them out so that it was probably about the size of a queen bed. "Thanks for helping us out Leon…I mean it. If it wasn't for you and Riku, we probably would be dead. And Sora would probably be worse off than he is," I said.

Leon smiled a bit. "No problem. Riku was actually starting to complain about how we had seen zero zombies and how he was bored."

"Really? I think I prefer it being like that….you know, not having to worry about even maybe being killed."

At that, Leon actually laughed a bit. "I see where you're coming from, but both Riku and I basically grew up ready for that stuff. Our dad was in the military for a while and even I was in it for about 6 months. Riku and I had even started learning how to shoot guns by the time we were 8."

I stared at him for a minute. "For real? Our mom and dad were cool and all, but neither had ever been in the military…I got into swords and stuff later on, and got the gun for Sora just in case of something happening."

Leon just nodded and soon enough we had our 'bed' made up and we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora's POV

_I was alone, all alone now. Cloud, Leon and Riku were nowhere in sight. I looked down at my hand and noticed the handgun that Cloud had given me during our first attack. I turned around, planning on going to try to find the others, but came face to face with a zombie._

_ My eyes widened and fear and without thinking I shot the undead creature in the head. It wasn't over yet. In the distance I saw a larger pack of zombies, much larger than the pack of the first attack, coming in my direction._

_ Mindlessly, I started to kill zombie after zombie. As I turned to kill the next zombie, I noticed I wasn't just facing any zombie, but Leon's undead body. I screamed and fell to the ground, the undead body of Leon now towering over me. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kill me, but nothing happened._

_ I opened my eyes to no longer see Leon's body over me, but dead in the heap of dead bodies. I stood and saw Cloud a few feet away from me killing zombies._

_ "Sora, I could use some help here!" Cloud yelled as he continued to slash into the undead bodies._

_ I quickly resumed to killing all of the zombies coming my way. Soon we had demolished most of the pack, only one left. _

_ I ran at the undead creature, raising my gun to shoot, until I noticed who it was. Riku. I looked the undead Riku straight in the eyes, before hesitantly shooting, watching him fall to the ground._

_ "Good job, Sora. I'm sorry you had to see Leon and Riku. I tried to save them, but I was too late. At least we're still-"All of a sudden, Cloud's eyes widened and I caught him as he fell to the ground. _

_ "Cloud, what's…" I stopped short when I noticed what had happened. I never killed Riku's undead body, and…he bit Cloud. I quickly shot Riku in the head again, this time watching him die, before turning back to Cloud." NO! Cloud, please you can't turn! I need you, what will I do without you?!" _

_ I sobbed uncontrollably into Cloud's still chest, until I felt him move under me. I lifted my head and looked straight into Cloud's eyes…but he wasn't Cloud anymore…_

_ "Grrrrrrgh…."Cloud's undead body gurgled. I was frozen, my brother…was a zombie._

_ "No…Cloud…" I whispered as I watched him grab my arm…I closed my eyes…embracing the horrible death that awaited me…_

"NO CLOUD!" I screamed and jolted up in bed. I was breathing heavily and shaking a bit. It was just a dream…

Riku's POV

I woke up to being kicked, sucks to be a light sleeper….I looked over at Sora seeing as he was the only other one in the bed, he was tossing and turning. He looked like he was having a nightmare…

Right when I was about to wake him, he shot up and screamed. For a second I was frozen and then I moved over a bit closer to him. "Sora! Sora! Calm down, it was a nightmare!" I said, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"It seemed so real…." He whispered, almost talking to himself.

"Yeah, but it wasn't…Wait! You talked!" I said.

Sora just looked at me and nodded. Okay…guess he isn't very talkative just yet. Maybe I can try and get him to talk to me…?

"So, do you want to talk to me about your nightmare? Or start over with introductions since we really only got to hear each others' names from our brothers?"

"Umm…okay…well I'm Sora…but you already knew that. I'm 16 and I go to Traverse Town High. My favorite color's blue, I'm in drama and I play soccer. And…yeah…that's it. What about you?" Sora responded hesitantly.

"Riku, I'm 18 and go to Traverse Town High as well. I also am in early college though so I don't always go to the high school. Favorite color is black, and I'm in the kendo club and I'm on the swim team," I replied.

"Oh so we go…or went….to the same school!" Sora smiled a little bit.

"Yeah. I guess we did some days. Uh….what type of music do you like?" I said, trying to keep the conversation going and distract him from his nightmare.

"Rock, J-Pop, K-Pop…my mom really got me into international music and all and taught me to speak multiple languages…before she died….umm, what about you Riku?" Sora asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Rock, hard rock, metal, some rap, and a _bit_ of pop on occasion. Favorite author? Mine are Edgar Allen Poe and J.R.R. Tolkien."

"J.K. Rowling, I love Harry Potter, heh…" Sora was starting to get a little nervous and blushed a bit. "So, umm…what do you wanna be when you grow up? If we get out of this mess alive that is…"

I laughed a bit. "First of all, of course we'll get out of this. And for what I want to do when I'm older….I want to join the military, at least for a little while. But for an actual job, probably lawyer or author. How about you?"

"Well, I'm not really sure yet. I'm only a sophomore…so I guess I haven't really thought about it too much before. All my friends knew and stuff but I…I have no idea. After my parents died, I just kind of lost interest in everything. I was quiet and kept to myself a lot. When I got to high school I started to become more social and I even think people liked me. In middle school I was always a loner, I always got picked on and stuff…oh I'm rambling now, aren't I? Heh, sorry about that…" Sora looked down at the comforter and started to pick at the fabric.

"It's fine, sometimes you just need to rant a bit. And I didn't know what I wanted to do until this year anyways," I leaned over a bit so I could half hug Sora, feeling that he could use one.

"I…I-I miss them, Riku…my parents. When I was 8 I asked them if we could go to the carnival…we were all in the car…my parents, Cloud and me….and we were all laughing and happy and it was great…until this giant truck appeared in front of us out of nowhere. Our car flipped over multiple times and the ambulance came and everything…but it was too late….I feel like it was my fault, you know? If I hadn't asked to go anywhere they'd still here. I told Cloud about my feelings once and he got mad and told me not to think that way, but I can't help it. It's all my fault…" Sora started to sob into my chest.

"Sora. No it is not. Your brother is right. It's only the truck driver's fault if anyone's. He might have been drunk or on drugs. And if he wasn't and was normally a good driver, then it's no one's fault. It's just bad luck," I whispered as I hugged him closer to me. Poor kid, he lost his parents years ago and still blames himself…

Sora slowly lifted his head up and looked Riku in the eyes, "Thanks Riku. That means a lot…" Sora scooted away from me and blushed a bit.

"No problem. If you ever need to talk to someone aside from Cloud, I'm here, okay?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "Night, Riku," Sora laid down and fell asleep quickly.

"Night Sora," I said as I laid back down as well and went back to sleep.

**A/N: ****Please tell us if you want Trapped Souls continued. Court and I would LOVE to continue it, but we kinda need motivation…so PLEASE MESSAGE US IF YOU WANT TRAPPED SOULS CONTINUED. OTHERWISE, it will be on hiatus and we will only work on it when we are bored!**


End file.
